tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Perry's The Oval
The Oval is an upcoming American soap opera created, executive produced, written, and directed by Tyler Perry. The series premiered on October 23, 2019, on BET. Plot The Oval tells the story of a family placed in the White House by people of power while also highlighting the personal side and everyday lives of the staff who run the inner workings of the nation's most iconic residence. Cast & Characters First Family * Ed Quinn as Hunter Franklin, Hunter Franklin is the newly elected President of the United States. * Kron Moore as Victoria Franklin, Victoria Franklin is the First Lady of the United States. Her husband has just been elected President. * Paige Hurd as Gayle Franklin, Gayle is the beautiful and spoiled daughter of the President and First Lady. She is a wild child who is rebellious and defiant. * Daniel Croix Henderson as Jason Franklin, Jason is the son of The President and First Lady. He is a troubled young man. White House Staff & Family The Hallsens * Javon Johnson as Richard Hallsen, Richard is the esteemed White House butler who has served several administrations at the White House. * Ptosha Storey as Nancy Hallsen, Nancy is the loving wife to Richard Hallsen, the esteemed White House butler. * Vaughn W. Hebron as Barry Hallsen, Barry is the son to the esteemed White House butler. He is a young dad to his 4-year old daughter Callie. * Teesha Renee as Sharon, Sharon is the girlfriend to Barry Hallsen. She works at a local pharmacy. The Winthrops * Lodric Collins as Donald Winthrop, Donald is the Chief of Staff at The White House for Hunter Franklin, the newly elected President of the United States. He is smart, demanding and manipulative. * Ciera Payton as Lilly Winthrop, Lilly is a fashion designer who is married to Donald Winthrop, the Chief of Staff for the President. The Owens * Taja V. Simpson as Priscilla Owens, Priscilla is the residence staff supervisor at the White House. She is married to Sam, the President's secret service agent. * Walter Fauntleroy as Sam Owens, Sam is a loyal secret service agent to the President. Additional Characters * Brad Benedict as Kyle Flint, Kyle is a secret service agent at the White House. He is an ex-Marine who is direct and unwavering. He takes direction, but seems to be always operating with a different outcome in mind. * Travis Cure as Bobby, Bobby is handsome and rugged. After meeting Lilly Winthrop on a plane, neither of their lives will ever be the same again. * Matthew Law as Kareem Richardson, Kareem owns a local pharmacy in Washington, D.C., along with his father. He is a hard- working young man. He may be in a relationship but his heart longs for Sharon, who also works at the pharmacy and is in a committed relationship with Barry. * Ashley Monique Harper as Jean Peterson, Jean is the 28 year old maid who services the first family in the white house. Category:Tyler Perry Television Shows Category:The Oval